the cartoonist who caught my heart
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a famous singer. He's starting to became one of the best pop stars of the year. During one of his tumblr searches, he finds this guy who makes drawings of him from concerts and paparazzi pictures. Blaine is amazed by his work. But what happens after?
1. Introduction

Hello everyone,

My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a new upcoming pop star, well at least that's what they call me. I used to be one of those prep school boys until one day they heard me sing at nationals and I got my own contract. I started to record my numbers and some covers and one year later I'm starting to make my way to the top. It's so much more than what I could have ever wished for but I'm so grateful for the chances I got thrown at me.

I couldn't do this though without my fans. They are amazing and I'm so grateful for everything they've done for me. I'm always curious about their reactions so I made my own tumblr page. It sometimes gets intense there when new photo shoots come out or a new single is being released but it's nice to get a confirmation that they like a new song or they are happy with what they get.

My band mates laugh with it though because thanks to tumblr, I met this guy. He is kind of amazing but I let you judge for yourself.

It all started one day when I first found his page and saw his drawings. I know it may sound a little crazy and I may admit, if someone told me a year ago that I would meet this someone by tumblr and just start to talk because he drew me, I would have laughed in their faces. But it happened and I just want to share my story from beginning to where I am now.

Blaine Anderson


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine was sitting backstage with Wes, his manager, and his bandmates David, Jeff and Nick. His new photo shoot had just been released and Blaine was busy looking on tumblr through the reactions. It was like a crazy house in his tag. Pictures being reblogged to everywhere and repeated all over again.

The guys were looking over his shoulder laughing at it. "Man I can't wait till you finally do one of those shirtless photo shoots. I think tumblr will explode."

Blaine shook his head and punched David off the couch. "You'll be waiting forever David and you know it."

Laughing erupted in the room while David rubbed his arm while pouting at Blaine. "You're mean Blaine and you know it."

Blaine chuckled and started scrolling through his dash. He followed a few pages but not too many just to get a clear view on everything going round about him.

He kind of enjoyed to hang out on it. Sometimes he would just go to one of their ask boxes and point out something only he knew from a photo shoot as anon and people would start reblogging the asks and it would be shared so fast that he couldn't keep track on it.

He kept scrolling until a drawing caught his eye. Right in front of him was a drawing of his latest photo shoot and it looked amazing. It was just like the picture but just in crayon and he couldn't believe it. "Guys you have to see this!"

Everyone turned their attention back on the screen. "Wauw that's kind of amazing."

Blaine nodded and opened the profile. On there were only drawings made of him and his bandmates, of photo shoots and paparazzi pics. It kind of looked amazing. "This person is really talented."

"And it looks like he really loves to draw you," said Wes with a chuckle.

Blaine clicked on the message button and started to type. _Hi, I really like your drawings. Keep it up!_

He clicked on the send button and started to read the about myself page. A picture of a very beautiful guy caught his eye. He kind of couldn't believe that was the guy who drew all this pictures.

"Is that him?" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see all eyes back on the screen.

"It must be. He looks beautiful," said Blaine.

He started to read the page. He didn't get much wiser of it though. The only things he got to know was that this guy way from Ohio and he loved everything with fashion and obviously Blaine Anderson his music.

Blaine started to scroll through them. Most of them he reblogged and some he saved on his computer. "He is really talented though."

Wes chuckled. "Yeah I can see that." He looked on his watch and turned to everyone in the room. "Guys it's time to get ready and jump on that stage. Blaine, close that computer and get your ass over there."

Blaine Chuckled and closed the computer. "I'm all ready Wesley."

Wes laughed when he saw them all walk away. "Good Luck guys!", he screamed after them. He got a wave in return before they turned around the corner.

*** break***

Blaine walked into the backstage room. Sweat dripping from his face and his wet curls that had escaped the gel during the show.

Wes walked to the band and gave everyone a bottle of water. "Great show guys, keep that up and before we know it, we're number one."

A lot sheer filled the room. Everyone started high fiving and talking about the show. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. To him they were all a bunch of crazies.

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and took a towel to get rid of the sweat that still lingered on his skin and put on a new shirt. He turned around to see all of them still talking loudly about the concert.

He took his laptop and opened his tumblr page again. A few experiences and pictures must have been posted already.

It was a new message in his inbox though that caught his attention. It was from Kurt designer. He grinned at the nickname. It fitted him well. _Thank you so much! New drawing probably comes up tomorrow._

He clicked on the reply button and started typing: _I can't wait!_


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine opened his eyes slowly when he heard knocking on his hotel room door. Carefully he rolled out of bed and walked to the door, not sure if his coordination was there yet.

He opened the door carefully while rubbing his eyes, trying to get his view in shape. Before him stood a very excited Wes, jumping up and down while checking his watch time after time. "Wes, what's going on?"

"What going on, Blaine? You are late. Get your ass in the shower. You have 10 minutes until we have to leave for the radio interview. Time goes in now and don't make me wait!"

Blaine knew that voice and that meant there was no way he would get five extra minutes. He made his way to the bathroom and started to get ready for his day in full speed.

9 minutes later, he was ready and leaving his hotel room to the one of Wes. The door was already open and all the guys were sitting on Wes his bed.

"Good to see you made it. Now I'll fill you in on the day. First we have this radio interview where you will play the new single live. After that we have a lunch break before we leave for a new photo shoot with all of you. That means we're now all ready to go. The car is waiting downstairs. Now move your asses and we can leave."

Everyone jumped up and started walking to the elevator. "You're really good at this Wes. I'm glad I took you as my manager even though you're probably one of the youngest managers around."

Wes smiled at him. "That's because I'm one of a kind Blaine and you know it."

***break***

Blaine was exhausted when he fell down on his bed that evening. He didn't even feel like taking of his clothes and his shoes. He just wanted to sleep.

The interview had gone great. The presenter seemed very interested into his work and a lot of fans had been waiting outside just to get a chance to get a hug or a picture.

They had gone to some small Italian restaurant afterwards before they left to the photo shoot. Blaine could only imagine the reactions they would get on the pictures.

Blaine decided to take a quick shower and check his mails before going to sleep. He dragged himself to the bathroom and freshened up a bit.

It didn't take too long before Blaine was lying in his bed with his laptop resting on his legs. He opened the mail app and started scrolling through them. When nothing important caught his eye, he decided to take one last look on tumblr.

A new message in his askbox caught his eye. _Hi Blaine_Warbler, As promised here the new drawing. Kurt_

Blaine smiled and opened the link. Inside was a picture of himself, standing on stage and sharing his heart with the fans. It was amazing how many details this guy could put in one drawing. You could see how his hair was slowly starting to curl, trying to escape the gel that kept his hair together. There were also small drops of sweat sliding down his face and dripping out of his curly hair.

Blaine was looking at the drawing with his mouth open. He just couldn't believe that someone could create that with just something so simple as a crayon and a piece of paper. He could only imagine how long it had taken to make the drawing.

After looking for a while longer, he opened his inbox and started typing a reply. _You are kind of amazing! You know that? I can only imagine how much time it took for you to draw that. There are so many details into it. I'm kind of amazed!_

Blaine pressed send and went back to the page. The drawing was saved in a map he had made with all the drawing he had found. It was not difficult to imagine what the guy's reaction would be if he knew that Blaine had saved them all and in a special map.

As it was getting late, Blaine decided to close his computer and get some sleep. Just as he was about to close his tumblr page, a new message made itself known.

He opened it and was surprised to found a new message waiting for him by Kurt. _Thank you! It didn't take me too long. I had a few free periods during the day and I gave them good use. I'm glad you liked them though! It means a lot to me._

A smile formed on Blaine's face while he read the message. He had this feeling that he had to get to know this guy. It was a strange feeling but good never the less. His fingers started typing a new message. _Wauw, you did that in a few free periods. You are something else in a good way! Are there any other things that you draw?_

Blaine started yawing but didn't want to go to sleep yet. He wanted to get to know the answer now. He started through his feed again, not really patient to know the answer. The page was refreshed again when the number 1 appeared above the envelope.

_Well I only draw Blaine Anderson if we are talking about persons. But I also draw clothes. I want to study something in fashion. Do you draw? _Blaine didn't like to admit it but it made him feel special that he was the only one that Kurt was drawing.

Happy with the reply, Blaine started to reply. _No I do not draw. I'd like to see sow of your clothes drawings though :) any chance I'll get to see one of those?_

A new message appeared almost immediately. _Maybe, one day when I'm a famous fashion designer ;) But I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with that. I've school tomorrow unfortunately :c Good night!_

_Good Night Kurt!_ Was the last thing Blaine typed before he closed his laptop and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Blaine was sitting at the airport, waiting for his flight to Ohio. He was going on a visit to his parents. It wasn't that he was close with his parents but at least they were supportive of his music. His lifestyle on the other hand was a totally different story and a subject that was pushed so far in the closet that it could only be found after a lot of boxes and with a lot of dust on it.

They had a few days though that the whole family came together. This time the special occasion was Cooper his birthday, Blaine's older brother.

Blaine was excited to see his older brother. They didn't see each other that much but when they did it was almost a party.

When Blaine had arrived at the airport, he had said bye to his bandmates and Wes who he would meet back in La in another week.

As he was waiting, he started scrolling through his tumblr app. It gave him a distraction and by the looks of a picture that appeared, someone had spotted him waiting. Blaine started to look around, curious to find anyone with his phone pointed at him but he didn't see anyone near.

Blaine liked the picture and reblogged it. It was needed to keep the cover up. Just that moment his flight was announced. Blaine was taking his bags when he felt someone tap his shoulder. In front of him stood a girl from his age who was smiling shyly at him and blinking her eyes at him.

"You are Blaine Anderson right? Can I have a picture with you?"

Blaine smiled at the girl and posed for a picture with her. She thanked him for the picture and he gave her a last hug before he walked to the line for his flight. He looked back at his tumblr page and saw the picture already posted. The favorites and reblogs grew immediately. Under the picture stood one simple message: Blaine Anderson is checking in for Ohio!

***break***

The week had passed halfway. Blaine had enjoyed his time at home. He had met some old friends and hung out with his brother. They had gone to the movies and spend some time catching up. And they had of course celebrated Cooper's birthday. It had been a huge party with an enormous cake.

When Blaine opened his phone after the party, he was surprised that more than 20 messages appeared on his screen and a dozen of missed phone calls, all from Wes. He was just about to open the messages when his phone started ringing.

**Hello Blaine Anderson speaking.**

Blaine, it's Wes. We have a problem.

**What do you mean we have a problem?**

Blaine was starting to get worried. Wes only called if there was a real big problem.

I just got a call from the upcoming designed Lorenzo Martiniosi. He'll not be able to create your costume for next week. What'll we do? You can't go with the same outfit twice to the grammy's! And there is no way we'll find someone who'll be able to create a new design so short in time.

**You got to be kidding me?**

I'm serious Blaine. The guy called me, telling me that he was in the hospital and that there was no way he would be able to finish it. What are we going to do?

**Wes, you are the manager. You should know a solution, it's part of your job.**

Blaine heard Wes sigh frustrated.

Blaine, please help me think about this. If you have any ideas, just text me. It's such a short notice and it should be someone who lives close to where you are unless you have time to fly back to la early.

It was Blaine's time to sigh now.

**Fine, I'll call you back when something pops up into my mind. I'll call you back later. Don't worry, we'll find something.**

Blaine hung up and went to sit on his bed with his hands in his hair. He had literally no idea. Blaine wanted to clear his mind and opened his tumblr app. He hadn't gone online the past week because of the time he had spent with family and friends.

He got excited when he saw a message in his inbox, only hoping it would be from that one person. _ Hi Blaine_warbler, click underside link to see my latest drawing. I hope you like it!_

Blaine got even more excited, waiting for the drawing to load. Inside was a drawing of Blaine at the airport with his headphone on and his phone in his hand. It looked amazing and still Blaine was surprised by the details and how this guy could make such a beautiful drawings.

It was then that their last conversation got through his brain. He drew fashion and wasn't this kid from Ohio. Blaine went to the page of Kurt Hummel and went through the text.

He felt a bit of a creep when he typed Kurt Hummel in the google search balk. He found a few links. The first thing that appeared was his facebook page. Blaine took a moment to go through it and found out that the guy lived in Lima. That wasn't too far away. And Blaine had to admit that he wasted a bit of time, getting distracted by the pictures on the page. The guy was beautiful.

Blaine went through the other links. He found a blog from a guy in McKinley high school. He opened it but was shocked by the video he saw. He saw Kurt, standing scared, getting picked up by some football guys and thrown into a dumpster.

He started scrolling through the page but didn't feel like watching it anymore when he saw a video of Kurt being bombarded by what looked like pee balloons. His stomach made a turn and he ran to the bathroom to clear his stomach.

When his stomach was empty, he took the time to think this true. Maybe the answer was closer than he thought at first.

It was then that he made his decision. He would go to Lima the next day to find this guy.


	5. Chapter 4

Blaine opened the door of his car and stepped out. He watched the building in front of him with cautious eyes. He didn't think he would ever take a step back into a high school into Ohio of all placed but well it seemed like this was his only link to Kurt.

Blaine pushed the cap at little more on his head of curly hair. It was a way for him to get unnoticed but he guessed it was already suspicious that a new guy walked into a school in the middle of a semester.

The door was open and before Blaine knew it, he was standing in the middle of a hallway full of teenagers. Blaine started walking through the hallway and felt a lot of eyes on him. But no one of the eyes matched the eyes of the guy he was looking for.

He kept on walking until he saw someone being pushed into a locker. A few big guys from the football team were standing around the kid, yelling something at him before they ran away high fiving.

Blaine started to run to the kid on the ground to help him when he saw who it was. "Kurt are you ok," he asked without really thinking. He held his hand out and looked down into the blue eyes he had seen on only a few pictures.

Kurt looked at him and Blaine realized he was trying to remember him from somewhere. Blaine wanted to say something when the guy's mouth opened. A quiet oh my god left his lips. "It can't be you. Gosh I must be hallucinating or having one of those weird dreams. But you look just like him."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and reached his hand out to take of the cap of Blaine's head but Blaine's hand stopped him from doing that. Blaine took Kurt's hand and started walking through the hallway. "Any chance we can go somewhere a little more private like an empty classroom?"

His question seemed to shake Kurt out of his thought and Kurt started taking the lead and walking through the hallways. Kurt stopped in front of a door, opened it and walked inside, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine looked around to what clearly was a music room. Around the room you could find music instruments and music sheets. There were a few chairs placed in rows for students to sit at. Blaine was so busy looking around that he didn't notice Kurt's eyes on him.

Kurt took his chance and removed the cap from Blaine's head. He took in a deep breath when he realized it was really him. "How do you know me? This can't be real."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I'm Blaine as you probably know and well I guess this can be a long story. Why don't we take a seat."

Blaine sat down on the piano bench and let his fingers go over the keys. He looked up to see Kurt look at him with a mixture of aww, confusion and curiosity. With one hesitant glance, he took the seat next to Blaine on the small bench.

"I think it's best to start with a few things. Please don't tell anyone I'm here because seriously hell could break out and I don't feel like calling the cops because I got bombed into a high school in Ohio. Other than that, please just listen me out ok?"

Kurt nodded at him while looking at him.

"We don't really know each other and that's why this may seem so crazy. It started one day after a concert when I was going through my tumblr and saw one of your drawings. We actually talked a few times but nothing more than a few sentences. You may remember my nickname Blaine_Warbler."

He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath and knew he remembered. "That was you? I was talking to you?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, yes You were. I was kind of fascinated with your work, you are quiet talented. I was amazed by you because every drawing made me realize even more how amazing you are."

He saw how a blush formed on Kurt's cheeks. "Thank you even though I'm still not entirely sure how to feel right now."

"No need to apologize. Anyway, I started following you and I actually saved your work on my computer. My bandmates liked your drawings a lot too by the way. But that's not the reason why I'm here actually. I need some help and somehow I came up with this crazy idea that you might be the person I needed."

Kurt looked at him like he had just seen a panda take a bad into the biggest room of the Hilton hotels. "You need my help? I'm sure I misheard that."

Blaine started laughing. "No you didn't but feel free to decline. You told me you were going to study fashion right?"

Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm in need of a costume for next week and I know it's short notice and hell I haven't seen any of your designs, but if they are as good as your normal drawings than they should be amazing."

"But why me?" Kurt asked out loud.

"The designer I had hired called yesterday to my manager to tell that he was in the hospital and wouldn't be able to give me a costume. My manager called me and wondered if I knew anyone near me that could help me out and would be able to make a costume for me for the event next week. I decided to think it through and went on tumblr when your latest drawing appear and then the puzzle pieces just came together. So what do you think?"

Kurt looked adorable if you asked Blaine. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, confused and he was biting his lip carefully. It was cute.

"I need to talk with my dad about this first. I would need to skip school a few days to create it but this would be such an amazing chance to get to waste. Do you need anywhere to go to today?"

Blaine shook his head. "No not really. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to my house, go through the details and wait until my dad gets home so we can confirm it."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "That sound like a plan Kurt. Let's go."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt took it shyly and started to lead him out of the school, still not getting it through his mind that he was not only holding Blaine Anderson his hand but was also getting the chance of his life thanks through his drawings. It was too good to be true and he was still a little waiting for himself to wake up but he hoped that would never happen.


	6. Chapter 5

Slowly he tiptoed off his shoes while looking around the cozy hallway. Kurt looked at him curiously, clearly waiting for him so they could walk around together.

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt to the living room. There was one word that appeared in Blaine's mind when he looked around: family. The whole living had memories of the past. A picture here and a picture there.

He started to get curious and walked around. Kurt took a seat on the couch and looked at him, trying to figure out his responses.

"You know this kind of seem surreal." Said Kurt, more to himself but loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine turned around with a warm smile on his face. "Well it is real." He walked to the couch and took a seat next to Kurt. He placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "What do you plan on doing until your dad gets here?"

"Well I don't know but we should probably move to my room before Carole, my stepmother, or Finn arrives."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt downstairs. "You own the whole cellar floor?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I need my closet space you know."

A loud laugh escaped Blaine's mouth. "I should have known that."

He was looking around the room while Kurt took a seat on his bed. It was that moment that Blaine noticed the posters of him on the wall. He looked at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt looked at what Blaine was looking and turned bright red. Blaine thought he heard Kurt mumble something like, kill me now. Blaine started laughing. "I think it's cute although there are some better pictures of me."

He looked critical at one of them without his shirt on. "Oh and that's fake by the way."

Blaine didn't think it was possible for Kurt to turn more red but that was exactly what happened. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, I'm just kidding. I like your room a lot though."

Kurt smiled at him. "So how about a movie?"

It actually seemed like a good idea to Blaine, after all it was his free day. "I would love that."

Kurt was about to go to the shafts with dvd's when Blaine took hold of his hand and pushed him back on the bed. "But before that, I think we need to talk."

Kurt looked confused at him. "How do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know Kurt. I saw what happened at your school. I even saw video's online, Kurt."

Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw that the boy had turned really pale. It was then that Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's grip and crawled to the head of his bed. He curled in a ball and turned himself as far away from Blaine as he could.

If Blaine was being honest, he didn't want to see this guy so scared and broken. It reminded him of that one time in his past when he used to be like that.

Blaine crawled higher on the bed and took a seat next to Kurt. Without any hesitation, he pulled the boy against him in a tight hug. It was that moment that Kurt's wall came down and he started crying. Blaine wanted to calm him down and started slowly singing in his ear while rocking them on the bed.

Minutes past until Kurt finally had calmed down. Realization hit him that he had just cried and probably ruined Blaine's shirt. On the other side, he didn't want to leave the arms that made him feel safe. It had been a while since he felt like that.

"It started years ago when my mom died. She was my rock and never left a chance to tell me I was special and she loved me. She passed away when I was 7 due a car accident. My dad was heartbroken but took all the time to be there for me. I couldn't be luckier with my dad. But the other kids in my class, they didn't understand I guess what happened. They called me a freak, started bullying me but I could handle it. As we grew older and got into high school it started to take a peak. Slushies were invented, name calling became a daily thing, dumpster tosses and locker shoves. The slushies are actually a part of being a member of the glee club. We are the main target. I'm the only one who get the rest or the special program like they told me. My dad noticed and went to the headmaster and things got better for a while. Then my dad got a heart attack and everything started all over again. And it even became worse. Now my dad is ok but I can't tell him about what's going on Blaine. I can't because the doctors told us that he had to be careful with stress."

Blaine felt sick in his stomach. "Kurt, those people are worth nothing and they aren't right."

"I know that but it gets hard every once in a while. My friends don't really notice, they think it isn't as bad. They don't see the bruises I have all over my body. It's actually why I became a fan of you. It's my way to relax and push the bad thoughts out of my head."

Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter even though it seemed impossible. "I've been through it you know. The bullying, the name calling, I was even almost beaten to death. But it makes you stronger. And if your dad says yes, I'll take you with me to la so you can see what the future will look like because I know with your talent that you'll be world known soon."

Kurt chuckled. "You haven't even seen my drawings of clothes."

"I've seen your other drawings and they spoke volumes. But now you talk about the clothes you draw, I'm getting curious."

Kurt wrapped himself out of Blaine's arms and walked towards his bureau. He came back a little later with a map under his arm. "I'd like you to be honest with me ok?"

Blaine smiled at him and patted on the place on the bed next to him. "I wouldn't do anything else."

The map was opened and Blaine looked at drawing after drawing. A few were of him, others were clothing. But they all had one thing in common, they were all breathtaking.

Kur turned around the last drawing. "That was the last one, what do you think?" He turned toward Blaine and looked at him with his bright curious eyes.

"I thought you were perfect. Now I'm not even sure anymore if perfect can describe this. It's so much more than that."

Kurt started giggling and a light red color formed on his cheeks. "I'm not but I'm glad you like them."

"So what do you have actually in mind for me to wear to my red carpet?" asked Blaine curious.

The moment the words left his mouth, he saw Kurt run to his bureau and look through the papers on his desk. "There is this one thing I think that might be perfect for you."

Papers started to fly everywhere until Kurt let on a shriek of triumph. He held up a piece of paper and took a seat next to Blaine. "So this is something I drew a while back. I don't know if you like it but I think it'll work and I'll be able to make this for next week."

Blaine looked at the drawing. It was a simple costume but more modern. It had a little color in it and the details were amazing, like which buttons he would use and how the pockets needed to look.

"I think this will definitely work." Blaine said deep in thought. Then his face turned into a playful smile and he looked back at Kurt. "So how about you? What will you be wearing?"

He looked up to see Kurt look at him with his mouth wide open. There were a few minutes going by and Blaine thought he might have broken Kurt when he whispered, "What did you just say?".


	7. Chapter 6

Kurt didn't know if he heard it right but he didn't know any sentence that would make sense in that moment.

Blaine wore a smug smirk on his face. "Well you wouldn't want me to go all alone to the red carpet right? And besides, the world should know who created this awesome outfit for me. Well at least will create."

It took a moment before Kurt finally realized that he had indeed heard the right thing. "You would go with me?"

"Well I just did, didn't I?", said Blaine.

By the time the last words left his lips, he had arms full of Kurt. Blaine nudged his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck. He took a deep breath, enjoying the moment. "I take it that this is a yes."

A shiver went through Kurt's body and Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when he felt Kurt shiver. "I would love to."

The boys were interrupted when a door slammed upstairs. Kurt got himself out of Blaine's arms and looked at the clock.

"Oh my god, we lost track of time. My dad is here."

Blaine found Kurt's nervousness cute. "Kurt, relax. That was the point of me coming here right? Asking your dad permission for you to skip school and go with me to la."

Kurt nodded numbly and took Blaine's hand.

They took the last stairs when Burt called from the kitchen. "Kurt, where are you?"

Kurt walked into the kitchen, Blaine following close behind. "I'm here dad."

Burt looked up from where he was looking in the fridge. "Hi Kurt," he said before looking back into the fridge. It must have been that moment that something clicked in his head because Kurt had never seen him look up that fast.

Burt looked very confused at the boy behind Kurt. "Kurt? Isn't that the guy from your posters? Don't tell me that guy walked out of one. I think I'm hallucinating."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine started laughing so hard he started crying. "Sir, you topped all of the fan girls with that comment. I think it's the most hilarious thing someone ever said to me."

Blaine tried to regain his breath and Kurt couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "So uhm dad, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad."

Burt looked still confused, like he would wake up any minute. When he realized he wouldn't, he walked forward and held out his hand for Blaine. Blaine shook is politely.

"So I'm sorry if it's rude to ask but what does the boy that my son has been swooning about and non-stop talking about in my kitchen?"

Kurt groaned from where he was standing behind him. He mumbled a nice dad in between to which Blaine and Burt chuckled.

Blaine winked at him before turning back to Kurt's dad. "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm actually here because I'm in need of your sons help. Do you mind if we take a seat? This may take a while to explain."

*break*

Burt was looking with his mouth wide open at the duo on the couch in front of him. "Wait a second, you are saying that you want Kurt to design one of your suits for a next carpet event because you saw one of his drawings, not even designs, on a social network site?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well that's kind of a short summery but yeah but that's not everything. I want your son to come with me to la next week for the red carpet event. Your son is very talented and I just know he can make it. I want to introduce him to the world. Do you think that would be ok?"

There was only silence left in the room. Burt was deep in thought, Blaine was looking at him with puppy eyes and Kurt was silently begging his dad to say yes while he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Burt sighed. "It would be unfair of me to say no to Kurt."

Burt looked Kurt in the eyes. "I know it has been your dream to do broadway or fashion but lately your mind is more set on fashion. This would be such a huge chance for you and it just wouldn't be fair of me to take you away from that."

Kurt jumped up and wrapped his dad in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you dad!"

Blaine smiled at the scene in front of him. He could only see now what Kurt meant when he said how close he was with his dad.

Burt carefully unwrapped himself out of Kurt's hug. "But there are a few things I would like to know before I let you go like when you leave, how long I'll need to miss you and how long I need to ask school to let you skip school."

"I'll answer any question sir," was all Blaine said.

*break*

It was still very early. Kurt walked into the airport. He hadn't been in one. They never won nationals after all. Everything was so exciting. His first plane ride,his first time meeting a famous person, he first time leaving his dad and most of all, the first time really designing for someone else.

It felt all so surreal but at the same time it felt so right. There was not an inch in his body that felt like this moment didn't came at the right time.

A little like Blaine was his survivor. Because even though he didn't like to admit it to himself, the bullying had taken his toll the last few weeks and it took only Blaine walking into his life for him to find a new reason to keep fighting the bullies. It was a welcome distraction of the hard times at school, a nice escape for a while.

In the middle of the airport was Blaine waiting. He hadn't meant to go yet but he need to leave now if he wanted Kurt to create the suits before the red carpet event. It was already such a short notice.

Blaine saw Kurt make his way towards him and started waving at him. Kurt was almost running to him and it was so nice to see him happy. It made Blaine happy somehow, knowing that he could do this for other people, giving them a chance.

"Hi," said Kurt when he stood in front of Blaine. Blaine stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. "Hi you, are you excited?"

Kurt nodded in his shoulder. "I've never been more excited but I have to admit I'm a little scared about the plane ride."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand the whole flight," he said with a wink.

Burt followed a little behind, rolling behind him Kurt's suitcase. "Kurt, are you sure you have everything?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yes dad, just like the last ten times your asked. I'll be ok and if you worry you can text me and I'll answer right back. I'm save with Blaine and you know it. Don't worry too much, it's not good for your heart!"

He stepped forward and hugged his dad a last time. "I'll see you next weekend?"

Burt nodded and looked as the boys stepped towards the check in. He waved until they were out of sight. He didn't like to admit it but it felt so hard, knowing that his only son was almost a grown man.

*break*

Kurt sat down on his place on the plane, by the window. Blaine sat beside him and took his hand almost immediately.

Blaine smiled at him and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. It felt nice thought Kurt but it also made him feel safer than he had ever felt before.

They both looked out of the window when the plane took off.


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt looked around the living room with wide eyes. "Oh my god."

Blaine was looking at him from the couch with a smug look on his face. "Well, welcomes in the Blaine Anderson house. Now I always wondered what a fan would think if he or she walked into my house, I guess I can live with of my god.

Kurt looked up and felt his cheeks turn red. He really didn't know anymore what to say and that was enough for Blaine to crack up. "Kurt, relax. I'm just making some fun. Just don't drool on the floor please. I'm really not good at cleaning."

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him towards the guest bed room. "So this is where you are going to be staying. I hope you like it."

He turned back to see Kurt look around with a look of awe. "It's amazing Blaine."

Blaine squeezed his hand and put Kurt's suitcase down. "So do you want to see where the Blaine Anderson sleeps."

A giggle escaped Kurt's mouth and Blaine couldn't help but think that it was one of the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. "Well I'm sure a lot of people would kill me now to be here already. I don't know if I can handle more," he said playfully.

A smile spread on Blaine's face and he tugged Kurt towards his room. He let go of Kurt's hand and sprawled himself on the bed. He lay on his belly and looked at Kurt while he looked around at some pictures on the walls and the guitar in the corner of the room. "So this is where your masterminds of songs are written?"

Blaine chuckled. "Call it what you like but actually no. I have a music room for that."

Kurt turned around. "So you've been keeping out from me? I thought I would get a full tour." Playfully he pouted his lip.

Blaine shook his head. "You are so much more mouthy since we left Ohio."

Kurt looked at him with triumph. "Well this is Kurt Hummel for you. But I would really really like to see your music room and maybe you can play one of your mastermind hits for me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Follow me Kurt Hummel," Blaine said in a very dapper voice.

They walked the stairs towards the loft. The loft was filled with music instruments. There were a lot of different guitars, a grand piano, a violin, drums, a keyboard and a bass guitar. At the end of the loft was a recording studio.

In the middle of the room stood a comfy looking couch. In front of the couch stood a coffee table that was filled with music papers. Next to the couch stood a small fridge which was probably filled for when the other band members came along.

Blaine took a seat on the couch and picked up a guitar that laid near. "Welcome in my music room."

Kurt smiled at him. "I like it. So how about I get that song now?"

Blaine's fingers were on the guitar, slowly playing notes. "Any favorite?"

"Not really. I love all your songs. Why don't you surprise me?", said Kurt while he took a seat next to Blaine.

Slowly some notes started to fill the room. It wasn't a song Kurt knew and he was pretty sure he knew every song Blaine had ever sang.

_Patience  
>Took you for everything<br>Looked like a diamond ring  
>You are so much longer<br>That made sense  
>Apathy in disguise<br>Crept on you like a spy  
>Hurt you in ways<br>You can't describe_

_Back to the start now  
>I wont let you go this way now<em>

_Honesty  
>Is what you need<br>It sets you free  
>Like someone to save you<br>Let it go  
>But hurry now<br>Theres undertow  
>And I don't want to lose you now<em>

_All right  
>Sit down and spill your heart<br>Lets start from the very start  
>Cause i can see by your eyes<br>You're wasted  
>Your energy comes and goes<br>You taking your time, you know  
>Nothing can change what happened, you know<em>

_Back to the start now  
>I wont let you go this way now<em>

_Honesty  
>Is what you need<br>It sets you free  
>Like someone to save you<br>Let it go  
>But hurry now<br>Theres undertow  
>And I don't want to lose you now<em>

_Now  
>Now<br>Oh my  
>Look at your bright stars fade so<br>How much can you take?_

_Honesty  
>Is what you need<br>It sets you free  
>Like someone to save you<br>Let it go  
>But hurry now<br>Theres undertow  
>And I don't want to lose you now<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x14]  
>I said to save you<br>Save you  
>Save you<br>Someone to save you  
>What you need is<br>Someone to save you_

Kurt looked at him a little teary eyed. "It's beautiful Blaine."

"You think the fans will like it?", Blaine asked looking at him.

"I don't think they like it Blaine. I think they'll love it."

Blaine wrapped Kurt into a hug. "Well as you are a fan I trust on your opinion."

Kurt chuckled. "I thought I was only needed to help you out of a fashion crisis."

Blaine unwrapped himself and looked at Kurt. "It's not only that you know. I know we've known each other for a short time but I think we would be amazing friends."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled at him. "I would love that Blaine."


	9. Chapter 8

The house was quiet. When you would walk in, you would think no one was awake. Except there was one person working through the night. A low light was glowing from under the closed door.

Kurt was putting the last finishes at the costume for Blaine. His tongue was hanging a little out of his mouth while he was concentrating on the task in front of him.

With a smile he looked at the finished work on the mannequin beside him. He had to admit it, he was proud of himself and he couldn't wait to see Blaine wear it tomorrow for the last fitting.

He gave the mannequin a last look and closed the lights. Ready for a peaceful night of sleep.

*break*

Blaine walked into the kitchen. It was still early but it was part of the plan. He was going to make breakfast on bed for Kurt. He knew Kurt had worked very hard the past week. And he was so excited to see himself wear the creation for the first time today.

The past week had been amazing. Between the working, they had found the time to get to know each other and Kurt was amazing. He had learned so much about Kurt the past few days and he just didn't want him to go just yet.

Blaine made some pancakes and cut a bit of fruit into a bowl. He placed the fresh fruit juice onto the tray and carefully balanced it into the room.

A smile formed on his face when he saw Kurt hugging the pillow against his chest. He looked beautiful and Blaine couldn't deny it after the past few days. He didn't want to admit it just yet but Kurt, he was something else.

Blaine placed the tray onto the bureau. In the corner of the room he saw the finished suits. One for him, one for Kurt. They worked well together. And there were so many details, like the buttons, the tie and the bowtie.

Carefully he walked over to the bed. He took a seat next to him and went with his hand through Kurt's hair. "Kurt, time to wake up."

Kurt mumbled something he was sure was not even English and turned around. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine chuckled. He didn't mind playing Kurt's human pillow for a bit but breakfast would turn cold. "Kurt, as much as I don't mind playing your human pillow, I brought food and it will turn cold."

Kurt opened one eye at the word food. "You said food?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, pancakes to be exact. Now let me get the tray as comfy as the cuddling is."

Kurt removed his arms and turned bright red. He looked away while Blaine took the tray and walked back to the bed. He took his seat again and carefully balanced the tray on his legs.

"Take whatever you want," said Blaine.

Kurt took the fork and knife and cut a little piece of pancake for himself. When the piece hit his tongue, he let out a low moan. "This is amazing Blaine!"

Blaine smiled. "Glad you like it. See it as a thank you for helping me out with a fashion drama."

Kurt giggled at it. "You are so theatric sometimes Blaine."

"You love it," said Blaine flirty while he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking that Blaine."

Blaine took a knife and fork for his own and they started eating in a comfortable silence. It was something both boys enjoyed more than they were willing to admit.

*break*

Blaine started wiggling himself into the tight pants Kurt had created. They looked amazing on the mannequin but Blaine hadn't realized how tight they would be.

Kurt was giggling from where he was sitting behind him. "Blaine they aren't that tight."

Blaine huffed at him. "Says the guy who works around with pants that look like they are painted on your skin. I'm still not even sure if you are really wearing pants are just trolling all of us."

Kurt started laughing so hard, he almost fell of his seat. "Oh my god. That would be hilarious."

Blaine smiled and let out a sheer of triumph when his ass finally was in the pants. He buttoned the dress shirt and placed the jacket carefully above it. To finish it, he tied the bowtie around his neck.

He turned around at Kurt who looked at him with his mouth open. "It looks even nicer than I imagined."

Blaine chuckled. "Can I now see it myself?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, that's for opening night."

That was the moment Blaine started pouting and whining. "But Kuuuurt, I have to know if I look as hot as the fans say."

A cheeky grin spread on his face. "I'm sure you will Blaine. Don't you trust me?" Kurt said when he was just an inch away from Blaine's face.

Blaine's breath caught when he looked in Kurt's eyes. They were so close yet so far away. "Always," Blaine said in an almost whisper.

Kurt smiled at him and started walking around Blaine. "I think the length is just right. The pants are just the right size to fit. I think it's done. Now carefully get out of those pants Blaine. If you ruin it, I will probably hunt you down."

A chuckle escaped Blaine's lips as he carefully removed the clothes and got back into his normal ones.

"I have to ask you a favor," said Kurt. Blaine looked at him curious. "Sure, you can ask."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at him through his eyelashes. "I want to fix your hair tomorrow for the red carpet. I know how to style it perfectly so it looks well with the suit."

A little pout formed on his lips and it made Blaine unable to say no even though he hated it when people touched his hair.

"How can I say no when you stand there pouting like it's the most important thing in the world?" said Blaine in a mockingly tone.

"You can't!" said Kurt with a big smile.

Kurt wrapped Blaine into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Blaine."

Blaine hugged him a little tighter. "You never have to thank me Kurt."


	10. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes carefully. It sometimes feels like I'm still dreaming. Too good to be truth. Little butterflies were already forming in my stomach when I thought about what was going to happen today. My one of a life time chance, thrown in my hands when I had no idea it could happen like this.

Carefully I walked towards the bathroom. A shower would do wonders to the stress, at least that's what I thought.

When I walked out of the shower, I didn't feel the slightest bit more relaxed. I was just nervous, nervous that Blaine wouldn't like the suit, that the fans wouldn't like it or the paparazzi.

I put on my clothes and walked into the kitchen. I was welcomed by the smell of eggs and sausages. Blaine was working his magic on the food but smiled when I walked into the kitchen. It made my heart flutter a little bit but in a good way. I blamed it on the fact that this was still strange, walking into the kitchen of a guy that I admired so much. For the guy who kept me alive without even knowing it until that one day.

I smiled back at him and took a seat at the kitchen table. "It smells delicious Blaine. You don't have to cook for me every morning you know."

Blaine just smiled at me. "I don't mind really. It's something I rarely get to do and I love cooking so I'm just lucky to have you. It's a bit silly to make such a breakfast for one person."

He placed the pan on the table and filled my plate with a bit of eggs and a few sausages. Then he did the same by himself and started eating.

The comfortable silence surrounding us was something I really liked about hanging out with Blaine. We didn't have to say anything at all, it was never awkward. It was something I missed with most of my friends at home but right here I felt at peace and I felt save.

When our plates were finished, we cleaned the dishes together. I broke the silence first. "So Blaine, what is the plan for today?"

Blaine smiled at me. "We have to be there around 3 pm for the red carpet. We'll pose for some pictures, I'll probably do a few interviews and then we'll get inside, take our seats and just enjoy the show."

I felt the nervous butterflies come up again. "Sound like a plan."

Blaine just winked at me and finished the last dish. He looked at the clock and back to me. "We have an hour or two to kill before we get ready, how about we watch a movie?"

I just nodded and followed him into the living room while we watched finding nemo. I still thought it was funny how many Disney movies Blaine actually owned. But I liked the side of him. It suited him in some way.

During the whole movie I was distracted by the thoughts in my head. I didn't even notice it when the movie ended until Blaine's face was right in front of mine. "Earth to Kurt, earth to Kurt. I wonder where you were?"

A chuckle escaped my lips. "It's for me to know and for you to guess," I said with a playful smirk.

Blaine just laughed and took my hand before he leaded me to my room where are suits were waiting. Blaine started getting dressed while I took a seat on the bed. I wanted to see his reaction first before I changed.

When Blaine closed the button of his suit, he turned around at me. "So is it like Kurt Hummel wanted?"

I smiled at him. "You know it is. I'm just a little nervous about what you'll think. But I guess it's time for you to finally see it."

I walked to the mirror. For the dramatic effect I waited a little longer than necessary before I removed the blanket I had laid above it for the past week.

Blaine looked at the mirror with his mouth slightly open. His eyes were a little wider when he took it all in.

In that moment, I would have given everything just to know what was going on his head. I was starting to feel a little anxious, not knowing if it was good surprise or bad surprise.

Blaine turned himself around and tried to look at his back. His eyes went from the one end of the mirror to the other.

When he looked back into my eyes, I saw small tears form in his eyes. "It's amazing Kurt."

Inside myself a squealed a little, excited that he liked it. I walked towards him and hugged him from not to close so I wouldn't destroy the clothes.

"I'm glad you like it. You can admire yourself a little longer while I change clothes and do my hair but you better remove the jacket for a little bit longer. Then I'll do your hair."

With a last wink, I walked into the bathroom to change myself.

*break*

I looked at myself into the small mirror of the bathroom. My hair was almost done but this one piece of hair didn't want to lay the right way.

I was holding a debate in my head with myself about cutting the little piece of if it fell out of place once again but it was like the little piece was threatened by my thoughts and decided to follow my orders.

With a content smile, I looked at my hair once more before I walked out of the bathroom door.

Blaine was sitting on the bed, reading something that looked like a music magazine, until he heard me walk in.

The effect was even funnier when he looked into the mirror. He looked at me like I was a god or something walking into the room.

He stood up and walked towards me. "Wauw Kurt," was all he said.

Then he walked around me, admiring the suit from all sides until he was back in front of me. "You look beautiful Kurt."

It was said in an almost whisper and I felt the tears starting the form in my eyes. I had never been called beautiful like that and it made my heart swell.

"Thank you," I said almost shyly. "Now let's finish your hair shall we?"

Blaine looked over me once more before he took a seat on the chair I had placed in front of the mirror.

I took the small bottle of gel and started carefully putting little bits into his hair so the curls would lay just right.

It took me a few minutes until I felt like it was perfect. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "You really are a man of many talents, aren't you?"

He winked at me through the mirror before he stood up. "Now let's take a picture of the both of us for Instagram. I bet you that the fans will go insane and will wonder who you are."

He took his phone out of his pocket and made a sign to me to get closer in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arm around me and we both smiled when the picture was taken.

Blaine showed me the picture before he uploaded it on Instagram. **Ready for the grammy's tonight. Are you ready?**

When the picture was uploaded, Blaine looked one last time at the mirror. "I think we're ready and it's a bit of a drive. We better get going."

We walked down the stairs to the waiting car with tinted windows. Blaine held open the door for me to step inside. He followed behind me and got comfortable into his seat.

The drive was mostly quiet. It was peaceful on the one side but on the other side it made my nerves get the best of me. Blaine seemed to notice and took my hand into his and slowly rubbed his thumb over my hand. It made me feel a lot calmer knowing I had someone with me who supported me wholly.

The car stopped and Blaine let go of my hand. He just turned around at me and smiled at me. "It's time Kurt."

When the words left his mouth, I had just a little more time to swallow the lump in my throat. And then he opened the door.

*break*

I walked close to Blaine. It was kind of overwhelming. We had just stepped out of the car. Blaine had actually held open the car door for me to get out while a lot of paparazzi were screaming that the Blaine Anderson had arrived.

I blushed a little while I stepped out of the car. He closed the door behind me, took my hand and leaded me to a larger group of people.

It was that moment I realized I was about to meet the band mates Blaine had talked about the whole week. When the guys realized Blaine had arrived, they ran towards him and wrapped him into a group hug. Blaine let go of my hand and tried to hug them all back while laughing.

"Guys I can't breathe, it had been a week. You can't have missed me that much."

They all just grinned at him. "Don't even try to deny it Blaine, we know you missed us."

It was Jeff who actually noticed me first. "My my Blaine Anderson. You've been hiding a secret for us?"

The others turned to look at what Jeff was looking and I started to feel really shy in that moment. I wasn't used to the attention.

Blaine blushed a little. "Slush guys. Let me introduce you. Kurt, this are my crazy bandmates Jeff Nick and David. Guys, this is Kurt."

I was about to hold out his hand when I almost fell backwards of the impact the hug had. I started laughing and hugged them back. "I can see why you call them crazy," I said to Blaine over Jeff's shoulder.

Blaine started laughing when all three of them starting pouting to me. I just laughed it off and shrugged.

Blaine walked over and took my hand again. Jeff started catcalling. "Blaine you have it bad. But now you have to explain something to me. Why does Kurt look so awfully familiar?"

Blaine blushed and tried to hide it. "Kurt's the cartoonist from Tumblr."

David started grinning. "This is the guy you've been falling for by just looking at his drawings?"

I looked at Blaine and started giggling when his face was almost tomato red. "Don't be embarrassed Blaine. At least I'm not the only fan now anymore," I said with a cheeky wink.

Blaine looked up at me and chuckled. "What can I say, I like talented guys." He said to me.

I blushed a little and looked back at his bandmates who were all staring at us with creepy smiles on their faces.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" asked Nick with a cheeky grin.

I felt my face warm up a little more. "We aren't," I answered truthfully, ignoring the little voice in my head trying to make me admit I at least liked him.

They all looked at us like we had grown 5 heads in 1 minute.

Jeff looked like he was about to say something when a man walked towards us with a walkie talkie. "Sir Anderson, it's time for you and your bandmates to attend the red carpet."

I felt Blaine's fingers lace with mine again as he leaded me behind the man. This was the moment, no turning back.

*break*

We were standing at the beginning of the red carpet, ready to get on it ourselves. Blaine was talking to his bandmates about how they were going to do this.

When the discussion ended, he turned towards me. "So this is how we are going to do this, first I'll go on my own, then the others will join us and then you'll join me. Ok?"

I just nodded and watched how Blaine stepped onto the carpet. Flashes were everywhere and paparazzi started screaming his name. "Blaine, look right here!" "Blaine a little more to the right!" "Blaine right here!" It was deafening.

A moment passed until Blaine waved to Jeff, Nick and David to join him. I was left behind with the man with the walkie talkie. I watched how Jeff, Nick and David joined him on the carpet. They started the pictures smiling but they ended with funny faces, Blaine being attacked from behind and one of Jeff sneezing. It looked hilarious from where I was looking and I couldn't contain the giggles.

Jeff, David and Nick left the red carpet on the other side. I looked back to where Blaine was standing, only to see him walk towards me with his hand outstretched. "Ready to join me Kurt?"

I took his hand and smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

He leaded me to the middle of the red carpet and wrapped his arm around me. It felt strange for me to stand there and see so many cameras look back at me. But never the less it was one of the favorite moments of my life. Blaine wrapped his arm around me a little tighter and it felt amazing. I smiled brightly even though the flashes were starting to hurt my eyes.

I was so focused on everything in front of me, that I didn't notice when Blaine stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss on my cheek. I leaned into the touch but it was over way to soon. I looked at Blaine and he smiled at me shyly. The arm around my waist left but instead he took my hand as he leaded me away from the red carpet.

A few paparazzi were still screaming behind him but they had probably enough pictures already anyway. Jeff, Nick and David were waiting for us with knowing smirks on their faces but it seemed like we both wanted to ignore that and Just enjoy the evening.

Blaine leaded us to the row where interviewers were waiting to talk with all the famous people. When they saw Blaine, just like the paparazzi, they started screaming.

Blaine smiled and waved at them before he leaded me to the first person in the row.

Each one of them almost asked the same questions. "How is the new album going?" "How was the last tour?" "What are the plans for the future?" and then they would start with the more personal questions. "Blaine, we see you brought someone? Care to explain who this is?"

Blaine was always polite when he answered. He would look at me first and smile at me with that glint in his eye that I hadn't fully figured out yet.

"This here is Kurt Hummel. He's a very close friend of mine and very talented. You see, I'm very proud to say that he created both our suits in a week time. As you see it looks amazing and I'm sure we'll see so much more from him in the next few years and I'll be here supporting him through it all because he deserves it. You better remember his name!"

I would blush a little every time the sweet words left his lips but I was happy that he did this all for me.

When we walked past the last interviewer, he squeezed my hand. "Not that bad, right?"

I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "No it wasn't that bad. Thank you."

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"For everything." I stopped in my tracks and stepped in front of him. I saw from the corner of my eye how Jeff, David and Nick went to stand a little further to give us some privacy. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I know you will protest and say I helped you out but you have no idea how much this means to me. It feels like I'm finally being appreciated and I feel happy. It's been a while actually since I felt this happy. So this isn't only a thank you for this chance. It's a thank you for making me feel happy, appreciated, for making me feel like me again. I know that I'll have to go back to Ohio in a two days but I'm glad I got a little break for a little bit and that you made me forget it all for even just a little bit. I never had a friends like you Blaine and you mean so much to me. Just thank you."

A smile spread on his lips and his eyes were a little teary when he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "You mean so much to me too," he whispered in my ear before he pressed a little kiss on my neck.

We unwrapped ourselves out of the hug. He gave me a last smile before he took my hand. I looked up to see a few cameras pointed at us and Jeff, David & Nick waiting for us. "I think we've to go inside," I said to Blaine.

He nodded and leaded me inside the building to the first award show I'd ever seen.

*break*

I was still smiling when we walked into one of the many after party's going on tonight. The back of my mind was still waiting for me to wake up even though I knew this was real. I had seen so many artists on stage this night and I had loved every minute of it.

Blaine had insisted we went to at least one after party afterwards though and that's why we were why we were right now. Blaine leaded me through the crowds towards the bar and ordered us both some coke, not wanting to get alcohol in my system. I just rolled my eyes and took the glass from him.

We stood there a little longer, watching the people around us getting drunk and dancing like fools. I giggled a little when I saw some people dance. I felt like someone was watching me and looked up to see Blaine look at me with a huge grin on his face. He drank the last of his glass and placed it on the bar. "You wane dance beautiful?"

He took my glace out of my hand and held out his hand. I took it and he leaded me to the middle of the dance floor.

I felt a little nervous. I had never dance with a guy before and Blaine seemed to sense my discomfort. "What wrong?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know how to do this," I admitted with a blush on my cheek.

He cupped my cheek so I would look him in the eyes and smiled at me fondly. "Just listen to the music and your heart Kurt."

I don't know if it was the high I was living on or just a feeling in the moment but I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his. Nothing had ever felt that right as the single moment my lips brushed his. It was the moment Blaine breathed in deeply that I realized what I had done. I took a step backwards and looked at him with big eyes.

I felt panic build up in my chest. Blaine just stood there, looking at me with wide eyes and around us people stopped dancing and looked at us with a curious expression.

The panic took over my head, I couldn't stay. All those eyes on me made me nervous and realize how stupid I had been, thinking of what could have been.

In that moment I took the decision to turn around and run away as fast as I could while I felt a lonely tear roll over my cheek.


	11. Chapter 10

I was flying. I know you won't believe me but I really was. It felt like 1000 butterflies had flown under me and pulled me into the sky. The view under me was amazing. It felt all too good to be true but I still believed it. I just enjoyed the moment. People looked up in the sky and pointed to me. I just waved to everyone. And that's when I saw him. He had wings and looked breathtaking. Then he smiled to me and my world came crashing down. I wanted to get there so I looked at the butterflies, trying to show me which way to go. And I was so close, I could almost touch him.

Beep beep. My hand shot out to kill the noise, still not sure where I was and what was going on. The disappointment was big though when I realized it had all been just a dream. A good one nevertheless.

I stood up and put on some jogging pants and an old shirt. Carefully I made my way to the kitchen. I picked out a pan and walked to the fridge to get everything I need. There were sausages and eggs. It would have to do.

My thoughts were on the dream when I heard Kurt walking towards the kitchen. I turned around and gave him a smile. He smiled back at me and it made my heart flutter a little. He took place at the kitchen table and I had to admit that I wouldn't mind seeing him there more often.

"It smells delicious Blaine. You don't have to cook for me every morning you know," he said to me. I didn't mind to be honest if I got that smile from him. And I loved cooking.

I sent him another smile. "I don't mind really. It's something I rarely get to do and I love cooking so I'm just lucky to have you. It's a bit silly to make such a breakfast for one person."

I took the pan from the stove and walked to the table. I saw how Kurt filled his plate carefully with a bit of eggs and a few sausages. When he was done, I took a bit for myself and started eating.

There was a comfortable silence around us. I wasn't used to it. Most silences are after all awkward. Like when I meet a fan and they don't know what to say and I don't know it either but I don't want to look like a bad or weird person. Always awkward!

I finished my plate and looked at Kurt. His plate was empty too. It was like we could read each other's mind as we took our plates and started to clean the dishes.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "So Blaine, what is the plan for today?"

I smiled at the question. "We have to be there around 3 pm for the red carpet. We'll pose for some pictures, I'll probably do a few interviews and then we'll go inside, take our seats and just enjoy the show."

I could see the nerves in Kurt's eyes but I knew everything would be ok. After all I was nervous myself when I did my first red carpet and even after all this time, I still felt those stupid little butterflies. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

I winked at him and finished the last dish. When I was finished, I looked at the clock. "We have an hour or two to kill before we get ready, how about we watch a movie?"

Kurt nodded and leaded me into the living room. He choose Nemo, one of my favorite Disney classics. I had a lot of them and it was my guilty pleasure.

When the movie finished, I turned back to Kurt. He looked far away. I took place in front of him and looked at him concerned. "Earth to Kurt, earth to Kurt. I wonder where you were?"

He chuckled. "It's for me to know and for you to guess." A playful smirk turned on his face and it looked sexy.

I started laughing and looked away, trying to hide how much I wanted to kiss him in that moment. I stretched out my hand an leaded him to my guest room.

I was getting curious when I started dressing myself. You see the clothes you have to put on, but you have no idea until you watch it on yourself if they really looked good. Kurt took a seat on the bed, probably ready to see my reaction. Even though I was sure that it would look amazing, I still felt a little nervous.

I closed the last button of my shirt and turned around. "So is it like Kurt Hummel wanted?"

He smiled at me. "You know it is. I'm just a little nervous about what you'll think. But I guess it's time for you to finally see it."

Kurt walked towards the mirror and waited awfully long before he pulled away the blanked. My mouth fell open the moment I saw the suit on me. It was perfect and even that wouldn't describe how good I looked. My eyes went from one end of myself to the other, trying to get it all in. All the details, how it all fitted perfectly by who I was.

I looked at Kurt after a while. Stupidly enough, I felt small tears in my eyes. "It's amazing Kurt," I said almost breathlessly.

Kurt walked towards me and hugged me, being careful not to destroy my clothes.

"I'm glad you like it; You can admire yourself a little longer while I change my clothes and do my hair but you better remove the jacket for a little bit longer. Then I'll do your hair."

He winked at me, and my eyes followed him while he left the room, leaving me alone to admire how I looked.

*break*

I waited on the bed for Kurt to come out. I was curious to see what he was wearing. No doubt it would look beautiful on him. I picked up a music magazine that I found in one of the night tables and started going through it, watching the pictures more than reading it.

I looked up when I heard someone enter the room. I stood up and walked towards him. Taking in how he looked. "Wauw Kurt," was all I got out.

I started walking around him, admiring the suit from every point of view. I wanted to remember it all. When I stood in front of him, I looked directly into his eyes. "You look beautiful Kurt," I said so silently that it was almost a whisper.

I looked at Kurt, trying to find out his reaction. I saw how tears were formed into his eyes. It made him even more breathtaking. "Thank you", he said shyly. "Now let's finish your hair shall me?"

I looked at him once more. He looked just to breathtaking for me to keep my eyes of him. When I was content, I walked towards the chair and took a seat in front of the mirror.

Through the mirror, I watched Kurt pick up a small bottle of gel. Carefully he started putting little bits into my hair so the curls would lay just right. It felt amazing, his fingers going through my hair and I enjoyed every moment of it.

When he was finished it looked perfect. I looked at myself for a little while. "You really are a man of many talents, aren't you?"

Kurt winked at me through the mirror. I stood up and turned towards him. "Now let's take a picture of the both of us for Instagram. I bet you that the fans will go insane and will wonder who you are."

I looked for my phone in my pocket and made a sign for him to get closer in front of the mirror. I wrapped my arm around him and we both smiled while I took the picture.

I showed him the picture before I uploaded it on Instagram. **Ready for the grammy's tonight. Are you ready?**

When the picture was uploaded, I took one more look in the mirror. "I think we're ready and it's a bit of a drive. We better get going?"

We walked down the stairs to the waiting car with tinted windows. I walked a little in front of him and opened the door for him to step inside. I followed close behind and made myself comfortable into my seat.

The drive was mostly quiet. It made me think about the red carpet. I was a little nervous but also more than ready to introduce the world to Kurt Hummel. I hoped his bullies would watch or see it through someone else. It would be a huge smack into their faces.

I watched how Kurt started to get nervous. I could just see it in how he was sitting. I stretched my arm out and held his hand into mine. Meanwhile I started rubbing my thumb over his hand in a calming way. Carefully I watched him get calmer and with a small smile on my face, I turned back around to look out of the windows.

The car stopped and I let go of his hand. I turned around and smiled at him. "It's time Kurt."

I watched him swallow before I opened the door.

*break*

I stepped out and was immediately welcomes by the flashes of the cameras. Paparazzo were screaming. "Blaine Anderson has arrived! Blaine Anderson watch here!"

I turned around and held the door open for Kurt, hoping that he wouldn't be too overwhelmed already. When he stepped out of the door, I took his hand and leaded him to a larger group of people.

I looked around until I saw Nick, Jeff and David. Carefully I leaded the both of us through the crowd. Praying that they would behave around Kurt once they realized who he was. It was that moment that they all turned around and realized I had arrived. They started running and before I knew it, I was wrapped into a bandmates hug. I let go of Kurt's hand and tried to hug all of them back. Even though they were a bunch of crazies, I had to admit I loved all of them and I had missed him; I started laughing when I didn't manage to hug them all and I felt Jeff trying to tickle me, the sneaky bastard.

"Guys I can't breathe, it has been a week, You can't have missed me that much!"

They all looked up to me and grinned. "Don't even try to deny it Blaine, We know you missed us!"

I shook my head, not willing to admit that I had.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff look up and notice Kurt. "My my Blaine Anderson. You've been hiding a secret for us?" he said in a way to dramatic way.

I rolled my eyes and saw how the rest of my bandmates turned around and started look at Kurt. Kurt who looked like he was going to run when all eyes were on him.

I started blushing. "Slush guys. Let me introduce you. Kurt, these are my crazy bandmates Jeff Nick and David. Guys, this is Kurt."

When I looked back at Kurt, I saw him hold out a hand. I shook my hand and felt a chuckle come up. This was going to be good. I blinked my eyes and when I opened them again, I had just enough time to see Kurt almost fall over from the hug he received.

Kurt looked in shock at first but started laughing a little later. "I can see why you call them crazy," he said over Jeff's shoulder.

I started laughing when three faces turned towards me with a huge pout on them. Jeff started catcalling. "Blaine, you have it bad. But now you have to explain something to me. Why does Kurt look so familiar?"

A blush formed on my cheeks. I tried to hide it but I knew I was caught. "Kurt's the cartoonist from Tumblr."

David started grinning. "This is the guy you've been falling for by just looking at his drawings?"

Kurt was looking at me and started giggling when my face became fire red. "Don't be embarrassed Blaine," he said to me. "At least I'm not the only fan now anymore." And then he gave me a cheeky wink. This guy was going to be the death of me.

I looked back at him and chuckled. "What can I say, I like talented guys."

When I saw him blush, I couldn't help but smile. I turned around to my bandmates and was met by some creepy smiles. This was going to be bad.

Nick looked at me with a cheeky grin. "So How long have you guys been dating?"

It was Kurt who found his voice first. "We aren't," he said. His face was colored by a cute blush. I wished we could have said something else though. But who knows, maybe soon, I thought.

I saw them all looking like us like we had done the weirdest thing ever like arriving on the red carpet in short dresses and with make-up on and those little handbags and those huge high heels.

Jeff looked like he wanted to say something but thankfully a man walked towards us with a walkie talkie in his hand. "Sir Anderson, it's time for you and your bandmates to attend the red carpet."

I took Kurt's hand and laced my fingers with his. I leaded him behind the man. It was time.

*break*

The beginning of the red carpet, that was where we were standing, right this moment. Making ourselves ready to get on it. I was talking with my bandmates about how exactly we planned on doing this as I wanted a picture with Kurt also.

Mentally I was also preparing myself for the hell that was about to get out when I walked on the red carpet. Even after all this time, I wasn't used to how painfully all those flashes where for my eyes. And the most awful thing was that you just had to keep your eyes open for as long as possible so all your pictures weren't with closed eyes. That would be awkward.

When are discussion ended, I turned back to Kurt. "So this is how we are going to do this. First I'll go on my own, then the others will join me and then you'll join me. Ok?"

Kurt nodded at me. The walkie talkie guy signed to me that it was my turn. As confidently as possible, I took the first step on the red carpet. Flashes were already everywhere, trying to get as many pictures of me. Then the paparazzo started screaming. "Blaine look right here!" "Blaine a little more to the right!" "Blaine right here!" I'm not even sure how my ears and eyes were still ok after all this time.

I took a little moment to pose on my own. Trying to look ok. When I had enough, I waved to Jeff, Nick and David as a sign for them to join me. My eyes locked with Kurt as he was left with the walkie talkie dude. Jeff, Nick and David stood around me on the red carpet. At first we smiled like normal people did but soon we started messing around. We made some funny faces for the camera and started doing some moves. I didn't notice the other guys sneak around me until I was attacked from behind. We decided to give the paparazzo one last picture but just that moment Jeff had to sneeze and we all started laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes while Jeff turned fire red.

The guys hugged me one last time before the left the red carpet. Meanwhile I walked towards Kurt and held out my hand for him. "Ready to join me Kurt?"

He took my hand and smiled to me. "Yes, I am."

I leaded him to the middle of the red carpet and wrapped my arm around his middle. It felt like coming home and I could see us doing this a lot more in the future. When I realized this, I wrapped my arm around him a little tighter, not wanting to let him go. My smile must have been huge at that moment but I didn't care, I felt happier than ever.

When a few minutes past, I looked back to Kurt, ready for us to walk off the red carpet. He was looking straight ahead and like he just walked out of the cover of vogue magazine. I couldn't contain myself and stood on the tips on my toes. I leaned in slowly, closing my eyes and pressed a little kiss on his cheek. I felt him lean into the touch while I leaned away again. He looked up at me and smiled shyly. I unwrapped my arm from around his waist, took his hand and leaded him from the red carpet.

A few paparazzo were still screaming behind me even though they could probably fill a photobook with all the pictures they had. Jeff, Nick and David were patiently waiting for us. Knowing smirks were on their faces. I choose to ignore it and started looking around.

My eyes fell on the interviewers and I started leading Kurt to the row where other famous people were already talking with them. When they noticed me though, they started screaming just as loudly like the paparazzo.

I started smiling and waved at them before pulling Kurt and myself towards the first person in the row.

I wouldn't say I hate interviewers, I just hated their lack of creativity. Most of them asked the same questions and most of them just missed the depth I wanted. Like almost all of them asked me how the album was doing. Why couldn't they ask me how got my inspiration, how I found the lyrics, what the song meant to me or what I wanted it to meant for others. It might seem like stupid questions to you but they explain so much about who I am and it's what I want. I want people to know who I really am. Not only as an artist but also as a person, which people almost too much seem to forget I am too.

When they were done asking about my music, they turned to the topic: personal items. Like how I saw my boyfriend and what I still wanted in life.

And last but not least, the maybe most predictable question. "Blaine, we see you brought someone? Care to explain who this is?"

I tried to answer politely like usual, knowing that this was a huge moment for Kurt. Every time I would first look at him, to show him I supported him and I cared about him. Then I would smile to him with all the love I had inside of me. To finished I would answer truthfully.

"This here is Kurt Hummel. He's a very close friend of mine and very talented. You see, I'm very proud to say that he created both our suits in a week time. As you see it looks amazing and I'm sure we'll see so much more from him in the next few years and I'll be here supporting him through it all because he deserves it. You better remember his name!"

Every time I would look at him when the last words left my mouth and every time I saw this little blush form on his cheeks. Cute!

I was glad when we walked past the last interviewer. I squeezed Kurt's hand. "Not that bad right?"

Kurt looked up at me and smiled. "No it wasn't that bad. Thank you."

I looked confused at him. "Why?"

"For everything." He said while he stopped in his tracks. He made his way to stand in front of me and looked me in my eyes. My focus was fully on Kurt now and I was sure that if a fanfare passed right this moment, I wouldn't have even noticed it. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I know you'll protest and say I helped you out but you have no idea how much this means to me. It feels like I'm finally being appreciated and I feel happy. It's been a while actually since I felt this happy. So this isn't only thank you for this chance. It's a thank you for making me feel happy, appreciated, for making me feel like me again. I know that I'll have to go back to Ohio in a two days but I'm glad I got a little break for a little bit and that you made me forget it all for even just a little bit. I never had friends like you Blaine and you mean so much to me. Just thank you."

My eyes felt teary but I could care less in this moment. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around him into one of the tightest hugs. "You mean so much to me too," I whispered in his ear. In a flash of a moment, I pressed a little kiss on his neck.

When I realized what I had done, I unwrapped myself from the hug. I gave him a last smile and took his hand again. I felt many eyes on us and looked up. Cameras were pointed towards us and Jeff, David and Nick looked at us with happy smiles; "I think we've got to go inside," Kurt said to me.

I just nodded in agreement and leaded him into the building for the award show.

*break*

We walked into one of the most huge after party's going on tonight. I wasn't something I went to often but I wanted Kurt to experience it all, to remember tonight. I leaded him through the crowds towards the bar that caught my eye. I ordered us both some coke, not wanting to get alcohol in our system. He just rolled his eyes to me and took the glass I held out for him.

We just stood there a little bit, watching the people around us getting drunk and act like they were young again, at least for some of them, dancing like fools. I heard Kurt giggle while he looked to some of the people dancing. I watched him look around contently. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned around and looked to the huge grin on my face. I drank out my glass and placed it on the bar. "You wane dance beautiful?"

I took his glass out of his hand and held out my hand. He took it and I leaded him to the middle of the dance floor.

I started dancing a little but he didn't move a little. Maybe it was that he didn't want to dance or he didn't feel like people watching him move those hips. "What's wrong?" I asked while a frown formed on my face.

"I don't know how to do this," he admitted while blushing. It made him even more adorable.

I cupped his cheek so he would look in my eyes and smiled at him fondly, letting him know that he didn't need to be ashamed. "Just listen to the music and your heart Kurt."

I didn't expect him to what he did next do. I watched him lean forward and I held my breath when I felt his lips against mine. A million of thoughts were pounding through my head at that moment and I felt butterflies in my whole stomach. It was the most I had ever felt. I was shocked but it felt perfect. I took in a deep breath through my nose and wanted to start kissing him back when he pulled away, looking at me with big eyes.

I saw the panic take over his eyes and I wanted to take his hand and pull him back to me but it was like my brain wasn't functioning yet, too caught up still in the feeling. My eyes must have looked wide and I noticed far away in my brain that people had started watching us and stopped dancing.

I tried to get my basic functions back and talk to him but it was too late. I watched him turn around and run away as fast as he could. The only thing I saw before he turned around what that one tear that made his way down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 11

Rumors were going around everywhere in the hallway of McKinley. It all started the last time the jocks had locker shoved Kurt. People had noticed how a strange mysterious man had walked into the building and helped him on his feet again. And after that, he just disappeared with Kurt.

No one had heard from him. Not the jocks, not the other students, not the teachers and not the glee club. The only thing Mr. Figgins knew was that Kurt Hummel's dad had called, telling him that Kurt wouldn't be coming to school for the next week and after that, they would need a talk about the school situation. Burt had left no place for discussion and had ended the call.

But today, today was even worse. It started with a few fans of Blaine Anderson. They had seen Kurt during the red carpet and where talking about it in the hallways while people passed by and word spread around so fast that by the end of first period, everyone had heard about. Not only the students but also the teachers and most of all Headmaster Figgins who was everything but pleased with it.

It was in the lunch break that almost everyone had his phone out, looking back at Kurt and Blaine on their small screens. They were all looking at their phones, not believing for a moment what they saw. The kid who was pushed around, was in one moment known around the world.

Some were happy for Kurt, other's felt different.

***back in La***

My brain finally started working again and I started running after Kurt as fast as possible, screaming his name. I was worried about Kurt. I didn't want to think about what could happen with him as he was running around in the dark streets of la with probably no idea where he was going. I was standing at the end of the street, looking to my left and right, when I saw Kurt running.

My legs moved as fast as they could and my throat would probably be sore tomorrow from all the screaming I did. "Kurt, please wait. Common Kurt!"

I was so close but he was yet so far away. It took me a little longer until I finally was close enough to place my hand on his shoulder and turn him around.

Kurt refused to look at him and it broke Blaine's heart. He placed his hand under Kurt's chin so he would look at him. His eyes were red and puffy and some tears will still threatening to fall. Blaine carefully cupped Kurt's cheeks. He didn't give Kurt even a moment to realize what was going to happen before he stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

He felt Kurt gasp against his lips but return the kiss. When they both were getting out of breath, Blaine pulled away. He smiled slowly at Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt, cuddling into his neck.

"Why?" asked Kurt confused.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck and was about to answer when he felt Kurt shiver against him. "Let's talk once we are home. I don't want you to get sick."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and leaded him back to the party where their car was waiting to bring them home.

*break*

Blaine leaded Kurt towards the couch and made a sign to him to sit down. Meanwhile he went to the kitchen and made some coffee. When the coffee was done, he took two cups out of the cupboard and poured some coffee in both of them.

He carefully carried them towards the coffee table and placed them down. He took a seat next to Kurt who took the cup and started drinking carefully, trying to get warm again.

Blaine was worried that Kurt would get sick if he didn't warm up soon enough. The blanket under the coffee table caught his eye. Blaine took it and switched a place to get closer to Kurt. He wrapped the blanket around them and took this as a chance to wrap his arm around Kurt. Kurt placed his cup back on the coffee table and cuddled closer towards Blaine. He placed his head on Blaine's chest and let out a happy sigh.

We sat like that for a while. Enjoying the moment and being close with each other. It was nice. We both tried to get as much warmth from the other as possible as we slowly started to return to a normal temperature. Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "Why did you come after me?"

Blaine frowned. "I would follow you everywhere Kurt. And honestly, I was worried about you. I was scared because you ran away into la in a neighborhood you had never been before at night."

Kurt stayed silence for a while, deep in thought. Blaine decide to answer the other question that was stilling laying below the surface. "And beside, once my mind caught up with the fact that someone as amazing and beautiful as you would ever want something with me, I couldn't let you run away. Because that's not what I want. If I'm being completely honest, I wished that you could stay here with me forever because you are one of the best things that happened to me in a long time. I don't want you to go back to your life in Lima with those bullies because I know I'll be worried sick that something has happened with you. But I know that's not a possibility. But there is nothing more than I want right now than to date you and become your boyfriend, if you give me the chance to be."

Kurt shot up from the couch and looked at him with big eyes. "You want to try the big distance thing with me when there are probably a hundred more amazing people and more worthy people living right next to you?"

Blaine smiled at him and tried to pull him a little closer again. "Yes, I want to try it. I know there are probably one million stories going around about how long distance relationships always turn out bad but Kurt, that's not us. We can make our own story but with a good ending. And you are worth it. I don't want to be with someone else because even with this short time we've been spending together, you were able to amaze me by just being you. Not only by how beautiful you look, although that's really really nice," Blaine said while Kurt giggled and blushed a little, "but also because you are smart and you are funny and because you are one of the most carrying persons I ever met but also because you get me like no one else has ever been able to do."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and smiled to him. "How could I say no after all you said?"

Blaine grinned at him and pulled Kurt on his lap so he straddled him. He placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and pulled him closer. "That's the problem, you couldn't even if you wanted to."

And when the last word left his mouth, he felt Kurt's lips touch his. That moment only made him more sure that Kurt was worth it.

**¨*break***

Blaine was leaning against the door while he looked at Kurt closing the last zipper of his suitcase. He sighed. This wasn't something he was looking forward to.

The last day had been amazing. Kurt had received a lot of publicity about the suits he had created. TV shows had found out about this mysterious Kurt and were intrigued to see more and they weren't the only ones. The radio had talked about him, magazines had written about him and social media were full about this mysterious Kurt.

And maybe it was selfish but Blaine wanted to hide him a little longer for the very big public now that Kurt was his. So the last day of Kurt in La they had cuddled on the couch while watching some movies and bad reality TV while keeping up with the sources that had posted about Kurt.

Blaine had never felt more happy, but now he had to watch Kurt leave and he didn't know for how long. If it depended on him, he would have gone back with Kurt to Ohio but that was not an option with all the work that was waiting for him right here in La.

Kurt looked up when the last zipper was closed. "All ready to go," he said to me with a sad smile.

Blaine opened up his arms as an invite for Kurt and Kurt was more than willing to take the invite. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's chest and took a deep breath.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's head. "I'm going to miss you so so much Kurt."

Kurt sniffed a little in his neck. "Yeah me too. I don't know if I'm ready to go back to the way it was."

Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's chin so he would look at him. "Kurt, no matter what happens when you get back in Ohio, it won't be the same like it was. Because you won't have to face things alone ever again. I might not be right beside you but I'm one phone call away at any time. And if things get out of hand, I promise you that you only have to call or text me and I'll take the first plane out there to be there with you."

Kurt nodded while a tear escape his eye. Blaine's thumb carefully let the tear disappear. "Don't cry Kurt, that's for the airport," Blaine said with a big smile.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "You are such a goof. Now I think it's time to really go."

Blaine looked at the clock and pouted. He wished that the time could turn back while looking at it but wasn't that what so many people wanted in life.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Blaine took Kurt's suitcase and waited for Kurt to take his bag before they made their way downstairs where the car was waiting to take them to the airport.

The whole way, that sat close next to each other, cuddling and trying to memorize every single thing about the other.

When they arrived at the airport, Blaine cursed loudly. "You've got to be kidding me."

At the entrance were standing a dozen paparazzo, waiting for a celebrity that would probably leave at the same time.

Blaine went with his hand through his hair. "I think it's pointless even if I put on a cap and sunglasses. I mean, you've been practically all the media has been talking about yesterday and today."

"We couldn't always try," said Kurt.

"Ok let's try. But you should also wear sunglasses. Not only so they can't see your eyes but also because the flashes can hurt really badly when you don't wear them." Blaine placed a cap on his head and placed sunglasses on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt put on his sunglasses as well.

"Let's face them," Blaine sighed.

He signed for the driver that he didn't have to open the trunk for them. It would only attract more attention. Blaine stepped out of the car and held the door open for Kurt. Waiting for him to get outside.

When Kurt left the car, he walked towards the trunk and took out the suitcase from Kurt. He closed the trunk and took Kurt's hand, trying to walk as fast as possible towards the entrance with trying to attract as less attention as possible.

They walked through the entrance with a sigh, happy that they hadn't seem to notice. But of course, it couldn't last long. "OH MY GOSH, IS THAT BLAINE ANDERSON?" was all they heard before hell broke loose. Blaine cursed the fan who had noticed a little in his head as he and Kurt tried to walk as fast as possible towards a more quiet place where they could say their goodbyes.

They found a relative quiet corner, even with the paparazzo following them, as they had to keep their distance. Blaine pulled Kurt over towards a corner and let him lean against the wall.

"I wish we had time to cuddle and kiss a little longer, but really I don't think that's the smartest idea with all those paparazzo hanging around here. I want you safe."

Kurt nodded to Blaine. "I know. But please be safe when you go back outside ok? I don't want anything to happen with you and I've heard all these horror stories about paparazzo getting crazy when they see a celeb."

Blaine silenced him with a kiss. "I'll be safe. Don't you worry about me."

Blaine pulled Kurt close in a hug, taking in the smell that could only be Kurt. He pressed a small kiss on his neck. "Let me take you to check in so I know everything is ok and then I let you go to your gate."

Kurt nodded and took his hand again. They searched the right check-in which was quiet difficult with all those paparazzo hanging around.

They were lucky that not many people were waiting to check-in when Kurt arrived. While they waited, they took the time to cuddle some more, trying to ignore the paparazzo waiting around.

"You know that tomorrow you'll probably be bombarded as you are now for them Blaine Anderson his boyfriend, right?" Blaine said in Kurt's ear.

"I don't mind. After all that's what I am so they might as well know the truth." Kurt shrugged.

When it was Kurt's time to check-in, Blaine helped him with everything until everything was alright for him to leave. Blaine walked them towards the point he couldn't go further. There weren't a lot of people, waiting to go through the check.

Blaine pulled Kurt close one last time. "I promise you that as soon as I get a little time of, I take the first plane so I can be with you. Meanwhile, we'll have to do with skype dates and late night phone calls."

Kurt giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess we have to. Promise to at least text me every day."

"You know I promise to call you every day. How about that?" Kurt nodded at him with a smile. "Yeah, I like that."

Blaine leaned forward and for the last time in god knows how many time, they kissed each other. There was so much feelings behind that kiss that they both were a little light headed afterwards. "I see you soon, Blaine."

Blaine stood on his tip toes and pressed a last kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I see you soon, Kurt."

He watched Kurt go through the check. He didn't want to cry or at least the paparazzo to see it but he didn't want to put his sunglasses back on either. He wanted to see Kurt's eyes for as long as possible.

They waved to each other as long as possible, before Kurt was out of sight. 


	13. Chapter 12

Kurt walked through the airport. The flight had been a mess. There had been tears even though he wouldn't tell Blaine.

He saw his Dad stand a little further and he started running towards him. "Hi kiddo," Burt said when Kurt was finally back in his arms. "Miss me?"

Kurt started laughing. "Maybe a little."

Burt playfully punched his arm. "Let's get going, you know how I feel about airports."

Kurt grinned and followed Burt towards their car. Burt took the suitcase and placed it inside the trunk.

They both went to their side of the car and stepped inside.

When they were finally on the road, Burt started talking. "So how was LA kiddo?"

If the grin on Kurt's face was an indication, it must have been amazing. "It was crazy and all so amazing. I still can't believe I did all that."

Burt smiled. "I'm proud of you, you know that? I watched the whole show and it looked amazing, on both of you!"

Kurt smiled to his dad. "Thank you dad!"

***break***

When Kurt came home, he fell face first on his bed. He took only one more minute to remove his clothes and to send a quick text to Blaine that he was home before falling asleep.

The next morning came way to early. After all his dad had told him he had to go to school much to Kurt's dismay, because he had missed already way too much school.

Kurt made his way down the stairs after his long cold shower to wake up some more. His dad was already waiting for him with a cup of warm coffee.

"Bud, take a seat, we need to talk", said Burt.

Kurt placed his bad on the seat next to him and took a seat himself. He started sipping his coffee slowly and looked at his dad, trying to see why they need to talk.

Burt placed in front of him a plate with some eggs and roasted bread. "Here you go."

Kurt nodded in thanks towards his dad and started eating.

Burt took a seat in front of him and took a sip of his own cup of coffee. "You know me and Blaine changed phone numbers right?"

Kurt nodded, trying to think about where this was going.

"So after you guys arrived in LA, he called me. He wanted to talk about your school situation."

Kurt almost spit out his coffee. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, he said he was worried about you. He told me there were some troubles with bullies but didn't want to get too much into it, saying you should tell me the whole story."

Kurt was staring dumbfound to him. "There is nothing for you to worry about," said Kurt.

He took his bag and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast this morning, I'm going to school now."

He hugged his dad one more time and escaped as fast as possible, knowing that his dad wouldn't want to let go of the situation.

***break***

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had done that. He had calmed down a little when he arrived at the parking lot. After all Blaine had tried to help him but Kurt didn't want his dad too worry.

With a sigh he took out his phone, searched for the right person and pressed dial.

It kept on dialing and Kurt thought he wouldn't pick up until he heard the voice he wanted to hear.

"Kurt," said a relieved voice.

It made Kurt forget he was mad. "Hi Blaine."

"Not that I'm not happy you called me, but why did you call me?" asked Blaine on the other side.

Kurt thought he heard a car in the background. "I'm sorry, I just needed to hear your voice, I'm about to enter school."

He heard Blaine hum in acknowledgement. "I hope today will be ok."

"Yeah me too. Although I should be kind of mad at you," said Kurt.

"How do you mean?" asked Blaine. A slight panic was sounding though his voice.

"You told my dad," was al Kurt said.

He heard Blaine sigh on the other side. "I know and I'm sorry that I did but I did it to protect you Kurt. I'm really scared that something will happen with you and I need you Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I know you meant well Blaine but please let me handle things. It will be alright, ok?"

"Ok Kurt but promise me that you will call me immediately if anything happens," asked Blaine desperately.

"I promise Blaine, don't worry! But now I really have to go. Skype tonight?"

"I would want to do anything else," said Blaine. "Courage Kurt, have a good day!"

"You too Blaine." Said Kurt before he turned off his phone.

He walked out of his car and looked up at the building. The words courage repeating in his mind before he took the final steps towards the building, ready to face the music.

***break***

Kurt walked towards his locker. Everywhere people were starting to look to him. It didn't only make him feel awkward, it made him also realize that everyone had seen it or at least noticed he was gone.

He took his books out of his locker and hung a new picture on the inside. It was a picture of him and Blaine before the red carpet. He loved it.

When the picture hung up just like he wanted it, he turned around and started to make his way towards class, ready to start the day.

**¨break***

Everything had gone perfectly fine until lunch break. He had gone to classes, ignored the stares and tried to concentrate on whatever the teachers were saying.

He didn't know what his dad had said to the headmaster and the other teachers, but it seemed like they were going to leave him alone for skipping classes, much to his relieve.

He hadn't seen Karofsky, Amizio or actually anyone until lunch break. But lunch break was apparently enough reason to get back to old habits.

Kurt walked out of his classes towards his friends who were waiting for him at his locker. He hadn't seen them yet and he was happy to see them.

It was then that he got shoved in a locker. His arm hit the locker pretty hard and he winced in pain. And like that wasn't bad enough, he got two slushies over his head.

He carefully removed the syrup from his eyes. Above him were Karofsky and Azimio, looking down on him with all the other jocks that had once bullied him. "Well well, look who is back. You didn't think we would forget about you, did you Hummel? Now let's start with saying that we all saw your little show thing. It's not because you got your hour of fame that things will go different. You are still the same fairy! Welcome back Hummel!" said Karofsky before they turned around and walked way laughing.

Kurt was sitting on the ground. His arm was hurting pretty bad. He rubbed over it a few times before he slowly stood up. He looked up to see his friends walking away towards the lunch room.

A disappointed frown made a way on his face as he walked towards the rest room to clean up a little. He pulled of his wet shirt and started washing out his hair. When he felt like everything was out of his hair, he took a towel and started drying his hair. He took the dry shirt and started butting it up carefully.

When he was finished, he had just a little time left to eat lunch before classes. He decided to go to the choir room. While he was eating, he checked his mails, his twitter and his facebook but nothing seemed to have changed.


	14. Chapter 13

Kurt was walking towards his last class of the day, Glee. It had been a long day with all the wisphers, pointing, the 4 slushies he had gotten through the day, his sore arm and not hearing from Blaine since the morning.

He walked into the classroom to see everyone already there, thanks to the last slushie he had gotten.

Everyone looked up at him and he just smiled before taking his place.

"Well Kurt, it's nice of you to join us. We were just talking about our next assignment. We're doing a feelings week where everyone can get inner feelings out. Anyone who knows what to sing already?"

Of course Rachel was already out of her seat and singing a song to Finn. Kurt could just roll his eyes and watch. As much as the girl could sing, he never really liked her that much.

A few other's followed while the rest looked until it was time to get going. Kurt took his backpack and was about to walk out of the classroom when the other new directions came standing next to him.

"Uh uh, you aren't getting away that easy. How about we get together in the park at the end of the street and you can tell us everything about L.A.

Kurt just nodded and followed them to their place.

**¨break***

Everyone was sitting around in a circle on the blanket. Everyone was looking at him curiously.

"So?" said Santana. "Tell us how it was working with mister hot peace of ass." While wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started speaking. "It was really amazing. I created our suits and we hung out a little together. It was a nice opportunity for me and L.A. was amazing!"

Now it was Santana her time to roll her eyes. "Like we get so much information out of that Porcelain. Now tell us how it was to tap that ass."

Kurt frowned at her. "I didn't do that."

"Don't lie to me Hummel," said Santana. "I saw the pictures from the airport and it was very man on man."

Kurt fell a blush creep on his cheeks. "I don't really want to talk much about that."

He blushed even more when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Wait, you are dating that dude?" asked Puck. "Well done Hummel, I never saw it in you."

"I'm not with him for the fame you know, I really like him. I don't care what he's doing for his living," said Kurt truthfully.

"Yeah yeah Hummel, keep yourself telling that," said Puck while he high-fived Santana.

It was a reason more for him to roll his eyes. He really liked Puck and Santana. They had been friends for a long time and while they weren't always there for him, they did what they could. And now he was used to their comments.

"Kurt this is amazing! You can introduce me to him and then we can record first a single together and then a whole album with most parts sung by me but saying with Blaine Anderson because well he sang a few lines and I can go on tour with him. I will be famous before you know it and I will have all those people screaming my name and I'll go on tv shows and travel the world and you can all come and see me while you are still doing whatever you are doing also cheering for me in the crowd. I can be a star so you better just give me his number!" Rachel shrieked.

Kurt looked at her like she was crazy. "You really think I would give you his number?"

"Of course you would Kurt, it's what friends do for each other." Said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her. "I won't give it to you, you know."

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy. "How you mean you won't give it to me?"

"Just like I said, I won't give it to you," said Kurt with a shrug.

Rachel was turning red while looking at him. "Just give me your damn phone Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was really starting to wonder if Rachel was crazy. "I don't have it with me and even then I wouldn't give it to you Rachel. That's not how this world works."

Finn was trying to sooth Rachel. "Kurt, that isn't really nice of you, you know. It's quiet egoistic."

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt but he saw some of the new directions nod.

It was Mercedes her time to speak. "You know we all want to become famous Kurt. It's not because you had your five seconds of fame you should give it to all of us. We all watched the show and we were happy that you got a chance like that but we want it to and you have something in your hands that could help all of us. For being your friends, the least you could do is introduce him to us."

Kurt wasn't really sure if he had heard it right. He was looking at them with his mouth open while all of them were agreeing except Brittany, Santana and Puck who were glaring to the others.

"Seriously guys, leave Hummel alone!" said Puck.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Puck don't tell me you don't want to be in the spotlight, we know you'd be lying! Besides we all know there is only one person who can really make it out of all of us!"

And that's when hell broke loose. Everyone started fighting and some words were said that could never be taken back. Kurt was just looking, dumbstruck. That weren't the people who were his friends, after all they hadn't been the people that were his friends for a long time.

There was a time where he would have lady nights with his friends or that he would hang out with the guys. There was a time where some of his friends used to be bullies, but that was a very long time ago. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were his best friends at one point in his life. He would tell them everything but then the bullying got worse. The bullies of glee stopped bullying him when his dad got into a coma thanks to a heart attack.

It was that moment that he became close with Santana, Brittany and Puck. They weren't the best friends of course but they cared. If they were close by and a slushy was throwing over his face, they would help. They had also been there for him during his dad's stay in the hospital, making sure he was alright.

Kurt couldn't stand the fighting anymore. "GUYS SHUT UP!" he screamed as loud as he could. It was immediately quiet.

"Look at you guys! Where are the people I met in the beginning? You guys became selfish you know that? You call yourself but how can you call yourself friends when you can't be happy for someone when he gets a chance for once in his life? How can you call yourself friends when you never came up for me during the bullying? You always hide for yourself except a few of yours!" he said looking to Santana, Brittany and Puck. "How can you call yourself friends when all you do is forget me and only use me in times you think that are important for yourself? Let me tell you, those people aren't called friends. I can't even believe I stayed friends with you guys, I'm really disappointed!"

Kurt stood up and walked away, hearing Santana, Puck and Brittany follow while Santana screaming something towards the others in Spanish.

When Kurt arrived at his car, he saw the other's following close behind. "Thank you!"

Santana just grinned at him. "It's what friends do Hummel. Just know we are happy for you that you are finally tapping some ass!" she said wiggling her eyebrows again. Kurt starting giggling. "You guys are insane."

Brittany run towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll always be my dolphin."

Kurt hugged her back. "I know Britt!"

Kurt unwrapped himself out of the hug. "I better get home. I see you guys tomorrow?"

"See ya tomorrow Hummel!" Santana and Puck said. Santana linked hands with Brittany and followed Puck towards the car.

Kurt looked back once more, smiling fondly towards them. "He couldn't believe he had friends like them but on the other side, it couldn't be any more perfect for him."

*break*

When Kurt came home, he opened his Skype in the hope Blaine would be home.

Luck seemed on his side when he got almost immediately a skype request.

When the camera was finally fully loaded, he saw an eye from very closely. "I don't think this is working," he heard Blaine mumble.

Kurt stared giggling and it caught Blaine's attention. "Oh well looks like Skype decided to work. Hello!"

Blaine said waving. Kurt laughed. "You are adorable. Hi Blaine!"

Blaine grinned proudly. "I know. Now tell me how was your day?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "Not so good."

"How come?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. My day is getting better now I'm talking to you. So tell me about your day?"

Blaine didn't look convinced. "Kurt you know you can always come to me, with whatever that's going on, right?"

Kurt smiled at him sweetly. "Yeah I know Blaine. You know I really really miss you right now. What I would give to just be able to hug you and it's only been like a little more than a day."

Blaine looked sadly. "I know Kurt but I'll do my best to come to you as soon as possible. I promise!"

They spend the night, talking with each other about happy stuff. Kurt had to take a break of the skyping to eat with his dad but after they just called each other again and talking until late at night. Kurt couldn't imagine how lucky he had been to meet someone like Blaine. And only having him in his life made everything worth it.


End file.
